Team ATMC book 1
by Phantom Thief Reaper
Summary: A self insertion of me, two if my cousins, and a character I made up because I don’t really know anyone who starts with a T
1. Welcome to Beacon

Team ATMC

Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

My name is Aidan, a warrior in training who just graduated Signal Academy along with my cousins Chris and Makayla. When we were kids we had always dreamt of becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses to defend the public, but first things first: we had to graduate a Huntsmen Academy. Today we are on the campus of Beacon Academy while tomorrow is our initiation, and it's headmaster Professor Ozpin is about to give a speech here in about half an hour.

Aidan: "I can't believe we're actually here at Beacon!" I was jumping for joy as I set sight on the beautiful school building.

Chris: "I know, it's a dream come true." I full agreement but not as enthusiastic as me.

Makayla: "Hey let's not get to hyped. We still have to go through initiation tomorrow, and if we pass we still have to go through... ugh... 4 more years of school!" Yeah... Makayla was never really one for school, but she knew she had to go through it in order to get what she wanted, otherwise her parents would've made her move to Atlas with them for a simple office job. "But we also need to remember that we need to make some friends here to that when we get assigned to a team our 4th member is someone we can get along with."

Chris: "I'm with her, we better do it quick too... like she said, initiation is tomorrow." Meanwhile we hear an explosion nearby and when we look we see a cloud of red Dust clear up and see a girl in black and red arguing with another girl in all white with long white hair.

Weiss: "Unbelievable! This is exactly the type of thing I was talking about!"

Ruby: "I'm really, really sorry."

Weiss: "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Chris: "Sheesh, what's with them?" Obviously curious.

Aidan: "I don't know but we better steer clear of Snow White over there. That's Weiss Schnee, the current heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and as you can tell she can be pretty bratty." That girl had been in all sorts of music articles given her talent in singing. "C'mon, let's head for the auditorium. The speech should be starting soon."

???: "Hey! Stop right there!" We see a group of bully's ganging up on a Faunus boy with tan skin, black hair and wolf ears, wearing a white short sleeved hoody with the Vale symbol on it, a pair of jeans, some metal armor on his four arms and black boots. The bully's had him backed into a corner and had dropped his weapon to the ground. "Did you think I would let a Faunus just bump into me like that and NOT make fun of him? I mean c'mon that's pretty common in the bully community."

???: "Please, I didn't mean any harm. Just please leave me alone Cardin." The Faunus tried begging for mercy but Cardin and his gang wasn't letting. He rose his hand like he was going to grab his ear but I decided to do something.

Aidan: "HEY! How about you pick on somebody your own species?" I pull out a pair of Twin Blade weapons I forged back at Signal out of thin air that took the appearance of golden saws.

Cardin: "Hmph. You don't scare me! Russel! Dove! Get him! Sky! With me." The 2 guys he ordered to attack came running at me while Cardin and the other guy pulled out their weapon: a mace and a giant sniper axe, and ran towards Chris and Makayla who then pulled out their weapons to fight, Chris' being a pair of gauntlets that formed into pincher claws, and Makayla's being a spear that transforms into a assault rifle. The guys charging at me had a pair of daggers with Dust crystals in the hilt while the other had a dual edge sword with the handle being a simple handgun who the took a few shots, I then proceeded to switch the Twin Blades for a giant Broadsword that took the form of a giant chainsaw, and I used it to block Dove's shots and Russel's strikes. Then I switch the Broadsword for a giant Scythe that has a long brown handle and a gold blade with 3 light purple spikes on the back, I took just one swing with it and they were out and I then proceeded to run towards Cardin and Sky still fighting Chris and Makayla, I jump high into the air and switch to the Broadsword for a large ground slam attack which knocked them both back and once the got up they gathered the other 2 and ran away with their leader scream that one cliched line. "You'll pay for this!" I then put my weapon away and helped up the Faunus boy.

Aidan: "You ok?"

???: "Yeah, I'm alright. Man, I can't believe the kind of guys that discriminate Faunus like that."

Chris: "Well... at least we helped." Hands behind his head.

Makayla: "What's your name?"

Tyler: "Tyler. My family recently moved here from Mistral after I graduated from Sanctum Academy because my dad had found a good job for Faunus here in Vale. So here I am attending Beacon instead of Haven."

Aidan: "Well then, welcome to Vale. I'm Aidan and these are my cousins Chris and Makayla. Wanna hang out? Maybe we could be on the same team together."

Tyler: "Sure, I don't really have many friends so I'll take all the chances I can get."

Chris: "Cool, then let's hurry over to the auditorium for Professor Ozpin's speech." And we all start walking.

Tyler: "By the way, how did you switch your weapons like that out of thin air?"

Aidan: "Oh, that's my Semblance: any weapon I forge myself I can make disappear and reappear in my hands out of nowhere. The only limit to this is that I can only do this to weapons in my possession."

Tyler: "What about you guys?"

Chris: "My Semblance is that my strength increases when I'm hit with any elemental attacks, weather their physical, ranged or environmental."

Makayla: "And mine is teleportation to shorts distances. What about you? What's your Semblance?"

Chris: "And your weapon for that matter?"

Tyler: "Oh uh, my Semblance is the ability to create fire clones of myself that fight along side me, and my weapon is this hunting rifle that has a katana blade attached underneath and the handle is made to turn so that I can bend to use the gun and straighten it to use the sword."

Chris: "Nice."

Makayla: "Looks like I'm not the only one who uses a gun." She says as she turns her eyes at me and Chris. Now Chris is a huge fan of first person shooter games but he thought that mixing a gun with a melee weapon was too cliche in this present time so he didn't bother. And as for me I don't care to much for guns at all but I did forge a 4th weapon that is a set of dual pistols, one green and one blue, with silver energy blades attached underneath making them look like weirdly shaped dual daggers but I rarely use them. I only made them just in case I absolutely need to use some ranged attacks. While we were talking we made it to the auditorium and picked a spot in the audience to listen to Ozpin's speech, I wonder what wise words he has to say.


	2. Tonights slumber

Team ATMC

Chapter 2: Tonight's slumber

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

The four of us gather in the audience within the auditorium and see that Professor Ozpin has already taken the stage.

Ozpin: "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Then he is followed up by a one Glynda Goodwitch.

Glynda: "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Aidan: "Huh, he was right: that was pretty brief." Crossing my arms as I say that.

Chris: "He seemed a lot different from what I expected."

Tyler: "Well, I guess the ballroom is where we'll be staying for tonight. We should make sure we're prepare for comfort since everyone here will be there." Pulling out his Scroll going over what he might need. Later that night we all gather in the ballroom like Goodwitch instructed and the four of us picked a good comfortable corner to stay.

Makayla: "I guess this is better than camping outside without shelter."

Tyler: "Agreed. Do you know how many wild animals or Grimm could attack while doing that? Boy am I glad we have civilization." Then all of a sudden we hear screaming coming from the other side.

Weiss Yang: "Oh, not you again!"

Ruby: "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

Weiss: "Oh, now you're on my side!"

Ruby: "I was always in your side!"

Yang: "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

Weiss: "She's a hazard to my health!"

Aidan: "Boy are we lucky we're not the ones dealing with a Schnee right now. I feel pretty sorry for them."

Tyler: "Your telling me. Try being a Faunus. The Schnee Dust Company is the largest source of Faunus labor. All because of its current CEO, Jacques Schnee!"

Chris: "You know I'd say we've all had a pretty rough day today. Let's all get some rest for initiation tomorrow." We all nod in agreement and hit the hey. The next morning were in a locker and overhear another scream from 2 of those same girls.

Ruby: "What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-" and she's cut by that guy who threw up on the ship yesterday.

Jaune: "Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" He passes by Weiss and some other that kinda reminds me of Wonder Woman, and then he passes by us and just keeps walking.

Makayla: "Sheesh, looks like he's the type that also has major locker problems too." She says pulling out her weapon from her locker, wearing a black leather suit like Cat Woman. Chris wearing a bullet proof vest and a belt with small bags carrying Dust crystals for his weapon just incase. Tyler wore his same outfit as yesterday. And as for me I wore a green ninja outfit with patches of armor, my ninja mask was just a scarf like Strider Hiryu and I had a weird tail thing hanging from my collar like Haseo's third form from .hack/G.U., and for the record my left arm is bionic made from state of the art Atlas tech and I left it unpainted, I also always remove the left sleeve of all my outfits just to show it off, even my uniform.

Glynda(over speaker): "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Chris: "Well, I guess this is it."

Aidan: "Let's go! We have an exam to complete." We all head out to the cliff, stand on these platforms with Vale's emblem and listen to Ozpin and Goodwitches instructions.

Ozpin: "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda: "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Ruby: "What? Ohhh..."

Ozpin: "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." That red cloaked girl still moaning. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby: "Whaaaat?!" And these other 2 students are conversing as well.

Nora: "See? I told you-!" Cut off by Ozpin.

Ozpin: "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune: "Yeah, um, sir?"

Ozpin: "Good! Now, take your positions." Completing ignoring him. We all prepare our positioning to land. That blonde boy looked he was going to ask more but me, Chris, Makayla and Tyler were launched before we could hear him ask.


	3. Entrance Exam

Team ATMC

Chapter 3: Entrance Exam

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

The 4 of us were split up in the air and landed in different ways. I used my scythe to hook in to a tree limb and landed with barely any fall damage. Chris landed his claws pincher function to grab a limb and he landed in the tree tops. Makayla threw her spear into a tree and she teleported while falling to lessen the impact pressure of landing on the spear and she jumped down pulling the spear out too. And Tyler kept shooting towards the ground so the shots kickback would slow down his falling and he eventually stabbed the blade into a tree when he reached one and he swung into the treetops. We couldn't risk being paired with someone else so all we had to do was avoid eye contact with the other students, so I was my way towards my friends direction and ran into a few Beowolves along the way but eventually I met eye contact with Tyler who was finishing off an Ursa with a kill shot to the forehead.

Aidan: "Nice one! Guess we're partners, huh buddy?"

Tyler: "Yeah... I wonder how the others are doing? They'll be fine, right?" With a curiously concerned face.

Aidan: "Probably." I tried to be as blunt as possible and then we here gun fire and also see smoke from the gun fires direction, probably the Schnee showing off her Dust skills or Chris messing up with Dust again.

Tyler: "I don't like the sound of that."

Aidan: "C'mon, let's look for that temple." Meanwhile Chris and Makayla have teamed up as well and were facing off some Creeps and Boarbatusk.

Makayla: "They sure came out of nowhere."

Chris: "But at least it wasn't boring." With a cocky smile.

Makayla: "You find all fight fun. A way to burn out that energy of yours."

Chris: "Hey, at least I'm putting up a good effort! Anyway let's keep looking for that temple." Eventually me and Tyler find the temple with a bunch of chess pieces and find that quite a few of them were missing. I picked a black knight and suggested we wait for Chris and Makayla but when they showed up they were being followed by an Ursa Major AND an Alpha Beowolf, so to keep my distance I pulled out my dual pistols I call 'Death and Rebirth' and proceeded to fire at them, Tyler doing the same, eventually Makayla stood next to us shooting them too, and Chris used fire Dust in his gauntlets to burn them down. Then they grabbed other black knight then we left but we were found by a King Taijitu and while me and Tyler dealt with one head, while Chris and Makayla fought the other. I jump into the at with my Broadsword in hand and I loop the sword around and slam it into the ground, the loop hitting its face and the slam down decapitating it.

Aidan: "Armor Break!" Meanwhile Chris is on the other heads face hanging on for dear life with one pincher and stabbing its eye with the other and Makayla was shooting in the neck, she then transformed it to the spear and threw it at the gun shot wounds to break it neck, technical decapitation. Then return to the cliff as instructed

Ozpin: "Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be known as... Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester! Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you be known as... Team JNPR," Nora giving a cheerful laugh. "led by... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune: "Huh? L-Led by?"

Ozpin: "Congratulations young man." Pyrrha punching him but not realizing her own strength. "Tyler, Makayla, Aidan, and Chris, the four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward you will be known as... Team ATMC, led by Aidan. And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be known as... Team RWBY, led by... Ruby Rose."

Yang: "I'm so proud of you!" Hugging her sister.

Ozpin: "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

Aidan: 'You got that right Oz. Especially since now that we're around... Team ATMC... I like the sound of that.' As we head outside on a dorm building roof for our first team photo so that Beacon tower can be in the shot.


	4. The school year

Team ATMC

Chapter 4: The school year

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

We got assigned to our dorm room, unpacked, set up and decorate, and today was the first day of school, our first class of the day was Professor Peter Port who taught the different Grimm types such as Beowolves and Ursai and Creeps, the whole shebang, but while in class he was telling a braggart story of himself as younger Huntsmen but at least he put a moral to it.

Port: "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Well at least that is something to keep in mind but did you honestly have to brag about yourself in a story to make that point. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Then we hear a rather angry Schnee answer that.

Weiss: "I do, sir!"

Port: "Well, then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!" We Wait a minute for her to change into her battle outfit and grab her rapier-revolver. After we see she's ready we can hear her teammates cheering her on.

Yang: "Goooo, Weiss!"

Blake: "Fight well!"

Ruby: "Yeah! Represent Team RWBY!" But that was just putting her in much more crappy mood.

Weiss: "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby: "Oh, um... Sorry..."

Port: "Alright! Let the match... begin!" Then he releases a Boarbatusk type Grimm for her to fight to which it charged at her but she blocked and they were now a distance away. "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

Ruby: "Hang in there, Weiss!" To where they dash into each other and her sword is in its tusk.

Port: "Hold your approach. I like it!"

Ruby: "C'mon, Weiss, show it who's boss!" And that's obviously just frustrating her more and more to where she got distracted and her weapon was toss away.

Port: "Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" She then ran around and passed it to grab it again.

Ruby: "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" and apparently that was her breaking point because she responded to that with a scream stating she wasn't having any of this crap anymore.

Weiss: "Stop telling me what to do!" And then the Grimm just does a spin dash attack like its Sonic the Hedgehog or something, but she blocked it with a Glyph that knocked it on its back and she jumped onto a sideways Glyph in the air to leap towards and stab its gut.

Port: "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" 'Oh great, homework! My one weakness!' Then we see Weiss storm out and Ruby following with a concern look on her face.

Jaune: "Sheesh, what's with her?" Was the last me and my team heard before we left through the other door in the back to avoid an angry Weiss. The rest of the school year went pretty smoothly for a while with some other some what likable teachers, Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck the history teacher, Professor Peach, who we don't see very often, the environmentalist specialist, and Professor Glynda Goodwitch for our sparring class. Eventually students from the other 3 Academy's across Remnant started coming for the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament like a monkey tailed Faunus named Sun Wukong from Haven with his team, SSSN, Scarlet David, Sage Ayana and Neptune Vasilias. And a strange girl named Penny Polendina from Atlas. Though later in the year was the big dance. My team was one of the very few who didn't go, we had no interest in dances. After that was our first mission. Our team accepted a Search and Destroy mission that was located on the other side of the Forever Fall forest, there was once a village there that was barley defended properly so eventually it was overrun with Grimm and completely uninhabited, it wasn't even really a village per say because it was quite big but not as big as a full kingdom, it was more like a small scale city so we were going to be there while. The Hunter we were assigned to shadow for this was a one Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang and Ruby's father. We boarded the airship and made our way there. Once we landed we first saw crumbled buildings and some even burned to ashes. We set up our main camp where we landed and went on our way. We had been here for almost a week and when we got back we heard that Team RWBY's mission led from a Search and Destroy mission in Mt. Glen to a Grimm invasion all the way back in Vale and that it took Team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CFVY(Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi), CMSN(Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, unknown N), Dr. Oobleck, Professors Port and Goodwitch, and the Atlas Military to stop it, and it resulted in the arrest of nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick on General Ironwood's ship. We were now ready to rest make and make sure we were prepared for the tournament.


	5. Vytal Festival, round 1

Team ATMC

Chapter 5: Vytal Festival, round 1

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

The Vytal Festival is now starting the combat tournament for the students of the 4 Huntsmen Academy's across Remnant, Professor Ozpin is hosting the festival this year while a one James Ironwood, general of the Atlas military and headmaster of Atlas Academy, is in charge of security. Since Ozpin is hosting the students of the 4 Academy's will be coming the Kingdom of Vale to participate. We have a recorded explanation of the tournament bracket rules by Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck.

Oobleck: "The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, the only attribute being tested... is skill."

Port: "Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" And the tournament itself has 32 team rounds meaning the 8 people will make it to the one on one finals. As for the fights, the officials choose different environment biomes for 2 halves of the arena with a basic arena in the center, and as for how to win you have to knock your opponent out of the arena or deal enough damage on them to drop their Aura level past 15 percent. Team CFVY of our Beacon Academy has just finished their match with Team HAZL of Atlas, now it's our turn.

Port: "Looks like our next match is... Team ATMC of Beacon... VS... Team WHTE of Atlas." The two arena halves chose its environment biomes, our side is a lake with small patches of floating island from gravity Dust while their side is a geyser field. As for our opponents... William holds a staff with an ice Dust crystal on one end, Hank holds a high caliber sniper rifle with a similar concept to Port's blunderbuss where it has axe blades on the handle, Tom has a dual edge sword with the blade made from gravity Dust, and Ethan has a guitar with lightning Dust embedded into the strings. "3!"

Tyler: "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

Port: "2!"

Chris: "Believe it. But we're going to make it through."

Port: "1!"

Makayla: "We'll just have to see"

Aidan: "This is it! Our first real competition!"

Port: "Begin!"

Aidan: "Everyone! Let's go!" I bring out my Broadsword and clash it with William's staff, creating a light blue and light purple shockwave. Now I tend to embed all my Twin Blades, Broadsword, and Scythe with a rare Dust that puts a poison effect on the enemy like some kind of RPG or something, my Dual Guns blades are made from energy Dust and like I said earlier one gun is green and one is blue, the green ones bullets are shadow Dust while the blue is light Dust which is why their called Death and Rebirth. "Haha! Don't cry later!" Then we break and he fires off ice chunks from the air and I switch to my Scythe to slice them up then switched to the Twin Blades for a barrage of my fighting styles Artes. "Gale Blade! Sword Dance!" Meanwhile Chris is dealing with Tom, Makayla is handling Ethan, and Tyler is handling Hank. Eventually regroup and fall back to the floating islands to think of a plan and I had to do that fast because they were running at us pretty quickly. "Makayla. You stay up here on the floating islands and shoot at them with your assault rifle. Chris. You, me and Tyler will fight them off, try to avoid risk and at the same type try to deal enough damage to drop their Aura level."

Makayla: "Sounds like a plan!" As she loads up her rifle.

Chris: "Right!"

Tyler: "We should also spread out to help make them easy targets."

Aidan: "Good idea! Alright let's go!" Me Chris and Tyler drop down to fight. Makayla loads up gravity Dust and fires at Hank which creates a few gravity shockwaves that knock him sky high and out of the ring so, this way they don't get a chance to have their own high ground sniper. Then she loads up earth Dust to try and create craters in the ground to offset the playing field. Meanwhile Chris is fighting Ethan now and since Ethan's guitar uses lightning Dust it's perfect for Chris' Semblance, the lightning is increasing his physical strength so now he is avoid all attack to stop his Aura level from dropping and dealing any damage he can and since he just got a strength boost his hits are dropping Ethan's Aura faster than they should be and eventually one hit dropped him to the ground and it the same hit that dropped his Aura level past 15 percent. Meanwhile Tyler is fighting Tom, Tyler created 2 fire clones to fight along side him and they decimate after being hit with Tom gravity sword but that was enough to distract him while Tyler fires ice bullets at his feet to freeze in place and then starts using fire bullets at the same Makayla fires at him with fire ammo too, and the fire ammo from both Tyler's hunting rifle and Makayla's assault rifle was enough damage to completely deplete his Aura. Finally is was fighting William in the geyser field with my Scythe. Our weapons keep clashing with each other until I finally use a Scythe Arte while he's disoriented from a spin slash. "Reaper's Dance!" This Arte is where I jump in the air, swing left then swing right, spinning once, then swing the Scythe into the ground summoning forth 5 really tall blades covered in dark magic that deal damage to William, the magic not the blades, the magic does 5 hits of damage before the blades disappear which makes a shockwave that knocks him to the ground, and he got unlucky because when he landed his head landed on a small geyser that went off and that was the final blow to his Aura.

Port: "And with that, Team ATMC is victorious and shall move on to the doubles round!" After that we went down to the fair grounds, were congratulated by the members of Team RWBY and then congratulated by a one Emerald Sustrai of Team CMSN from Haven Academy, their match took place before the fight between Team CFVY and Team HAZL, CMSN won. Anyway she says that she and Mercury will be moving on to the doubles round and asked us who we picked, we decided on me and Makayla. After that we had some pizza and went back to the coliseum to watch the other fights. We saw Team RWBY of Beacon vs Team ABRN of Haven, RWBY won, then Team JNPR of Beacon vs Team BRNZ of Shade, JNPR won, and finally Team SSSN of Haven vs Team NDGO of Shade. That was the end of today's rounds and the doubles round would start tomorrow so we went back to the ground to prepare, the others already went up ahead to our dorm, I decided to walk around the courtyard to clear my head a bit but then I ended seeing a fight in the courtyard and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who one of the combatants were, it was the legendary Huntsman: Qrow Branwen, my hero and idol growing up, and he was fighting a girl in white, a one Winter Schnee who was a well known operative from the Atlas military and Weiss Schnee's elder sister. I was just in sheer awe from their fight and was even more in shock when I heard Ruby scream something in the background.

Ruby: "Aaaaah! It's my uncle!"

Weiss: "What!?"

Ruby: "Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!"

Weiss: "Uh... Teach him respect, Winter!" I can't believe it! I am friends with my hero's niece! My day just keeps getting better and better! At that moment I continued watching the fight and in the end I thought we would see his scythe but instead he forfeited the match to cleverly get her in trouble because he saw general Ironwood coming. Then Ozpin and Glynda come to sort things out but then...

Ruby: "Uncle Qrow!!! Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

Qrow: "Nope." I just can't help but smile to see a happy family like that after seeing them share a grin and him patting her pretty little head.

Ozpin: "Qrow. A word, please." Obviously angered because Qrow destroyed his courtyard and Glynda is most likely very annoyed at this point from having to fix everything herself.

Qrow: "I think I'm in trouble."

Ruby: "You did kinda tear up our courtyard."

Qrow: "Yeah, I did. Catch ya later kid." At that moment I'm just thinking in my mind, 'I have to meet this guy, it should be easy since I'm friends with his niece.' But then again I'm not sure how I would assess the encounter. But nonetheless I must meet him.


	6. Vytal Festival, round 2

Team ATMC

Chapter 6: Vytal Festival, round 2

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

It's time for the tournament doubles round, and I'll be honest I hope Qrow is watching to see how amazing my team is so I hope we don't screw up. Right now Team CMSN(Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai) of Haven is fighting Team CFVY(Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi) of Beacon and I must say, that Mercury guy is pretty impressive on his feet but where's Emerald? I'm the only one who came to watch while Chris and Makayla spar back at the school and Tyler is studying back at the dorm, and guess who was sitting next to me at the coliseum.

Ruby: "Hey Aidan, you enjoying the fight? You seem really deep in thought."

Aidan: "Ah sorry! I was just trying to figure out what happened to Emerald."

Ruby: "Yeah where did she go?" I knew she was my only way of meeting Qrow so I had to play it cool.

Aidan: "You know me and Makayla are up next. I'm sure you'll enjoy that."

Ruby: "Cool! You nervous?"

Aidan: "Heck no, I'm used to it." 'The only thing I'm nervous about is what your uncle will think.' "Hey, do you know if your uncle Qrow will be watching?" 'Nailed it!'

Ruby: "Hmm... I honestly don't know. He's rather strange about what he does. Why?"

Aidan: 'Well that wasn't much help. Maybe I should just come clean, besides it's his niece and she seems to be just as big a fanatic of his as I am.' *sigh* "Ok... I'm just gonna be straight with ya... I'm a huge fan of your uncles and I really just want him to see how good I am and possibly meet him in person!" I'll admit after I said that I was embarrassed for myself but her facial expression wasn't what I was expecting.

Ruby: "Well why didn't say so yesterday! I could've introduced you as soon as possible!"

Aidan: "It was late in the day and we were preparing for the doubles round today." 'Ok... now I feel stupid.'

Ruby: "I can introduce you after today's matches, just stop by RWBY's dorm room."

Aidan: "Cool." Then we heard Yatsu yell in the air and he landed striking his blade on Mercury's boots and they had a dual between giant broadsword and pistol boots but Mercury dropped his Aura level rather quick.

Port: "Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!" About a few seconds after he said that Coco came flying out of the forest and was knock out.

Oobleck: "And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!"

Velvet: "Coco?" She and Fox clearly worried. I then get a message from Makayla saying she's here ready for our match.

Aidan: "Makayla's here. I better get ready."

Ruby: "Good luck!" I nod back then walk off. As I walk away I didn't notice her getting on her Scroll. "Uncle Qrow, you might wanna watch this next match coming up. One of the fighters is a friend of mine who wants to show you what he's got, his name is Aidan and he's the one in green armor using the Twin Blades, Broadsword, and Scythe."

Qrow(over Scroll): "Haha! Alright, let's see what he can do." I meet with Makayla in the Beacon fighter lobby waiting for our match to start.

Port: "Now our next match is to be... Team ATMC's Aidan and Makayla of Beacon! VS! Team BLCK's Lucy and Karin of Shade!" Walk into the arena and see 2 girls. One named Lucy in a very dark blue combat skirt and t-shirt that has a ninja face with long red hair let loose much like my long brown hair and her weapon is a pink whip lined with poison Dust like I've got with the handle having the function of a single barrel shotgun like Sun's gunchucks. The other named Karin wearing a black tank top and black shorts with blonde hair not as long as Lucy's but it's put in a ponytail and her weapon is just a pair of regular single edged katanas lined with fire and ice Dust. Then the environmental biomes come up, this time we have 4 parts, one corner is a icy area, one is a mountain with a storm cloud, one is a collapsed building, and the final one is the ocean with a chunk of a wrecked ship. At least none of them were a desert like the SSSN and NDGO fight giving them a home field advantage. The building is more or less an advantage for me but the mountain is a different story for Makayla. "3! 2! 1! Begin!" I draw my Twin Blades and go for both girls to keep them busy while Makayla headed for the mountain as she knew we were doing the same strategy as last time, she would use her assault rifle to snipe from the mountain top while I keep up melee on the ground. I use the Twin Blades for versatility to knock them into the building biome then use a Broadsword Arte.

Aidan: "Shell Breaker!" I thrust it forward, pull it in front of behind, then swing it at her from the right, but it only hit Karin while Lucy got away and ran for the mountain, shooting at Makayla while doing so. Eventually Makayla knew this strategy wasn't going to work for much longer so she jumped down and transformed the rifle to her spear and started dodging her whip lashes then went for a rapid jab move with her spear that did some good damage but then used a spear Arte.

Makayla: "Piercing Heavens!" She did a Shoryuken like uppercut with her spear that knock Lucy into the air and while in the air Makayla did 3 spear jabs from below her, and Makayla obviously loaded gravity Dust into the rifle which affects the spear tip too and the Dust kicked in due to the fact that after that final jab hit her she was knock way into the air and out of the ring when she landed. Meanwhile I'm still fighting Karin and I switch to the Scythe to help with block her swords but I eventually charged up for a spin slash that disoriented her and I knew the only way to win was to switch to my rarely used weapon: the Dual Guns, so I did and used my only real Arte with them.

Aidan: "Justice!" I went for a few slashes until I was in the air and while up there I rained a whole barrage of bullets on her then finished it with a cross strike, then I activated my 'back up arte' for extra damage. "Judgement!" I shot with one gun, then the other, then I shot both at once with a charged shot and it was enough to completely deplete her Aura.

Oobleck: "And victory goes to Aidan and Makayla of Beacon!" After that we left, we're congratulated by Team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY. Later I stopped by RWBY's dorm room and saw Ruby and Yang alone with their dads dog, Zwei.

Yang: "Hey Aidan, Ruby told why your here so let me tell you now our Uncle Qrow will be here soon."

Aidan: "I'm in no big hurry, I can wait." 'I can't believe this is actually happening!'

Yang: "Hey, congrats again on moving on to the singles round, who'll be moving on?"

Aidan: "Me. We all agreed I'm the superior fight of Team ATMC so we thought that would be most logical."

Ruby: "Well good luck out there."

Qrow: "Who needs luck when you have skill like that?" Out of nowhere Qrow walks up behind me and speaks which made me jump into the room to where I face him. "So... your the green armored fighter that Ruby told me about. I heard your quite the talk of the school, say they call you the 'Turnabout Terror' because of your terrifying skill in battle and your quick think brain to make an unforgettable turnabout."

Aidan: "Uh... yeah. That's me! Heh heh!" 'This is awkward already.'

Qrow: "I have to say... I'm impressed. I've never seen a fighting style like that... being able to summon weapons out of thin air the way you did."

Aidan: "That's, uh, my Semblance."

Qrow: "Well you certainly have a lot of power behind you as well."

Aidan: "Bionic arm." Raising my hand midway and showing it off... and of course we get this!

Yang: "I guess you could say he's... 'Armed'... to the teeth for battle! Eh? Guys?" Everyone has a annoyed expression on their face, even Qrow, and I just turned to her with a offended expression. "Oh! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you."

Aidan: *sigh*... "Next time... be careful about your choice of words before you say it." 'At least I think that cleared my nerves about Qrow.' I think that as he starts drinking from his flask with trademark emblem on the front. 'And he's and alcoholic... I never plan on drinking but this guy is just plain awesome... no wonder he doesn't give a crap.'

Qrow: "Well, maybe I'll see you around someday, but if you don't mind I'd like some time with my nieces." Putting his flask away.

Aidan: "Of course, I'll get out of your hair."

Qrow: "And remember this, when you graduate don't think for a second that means your done. I can tell that your gonna be a great Huntsman, but that'll only happen if you keep learning... and just keep moving forward." I think that over and close the door, after which I hear then boot up a video game as I walk away. The next day we finish up the remaining doubles rounds, we got Team CRDL(Russel Thrush and Sky Lark) of Beacon vs Team CPPR(Ciel Soleil and Penny Polendina) of Atlas, CPPR won, and finally we got Team RWBY(Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long) of Beacon vs Team FNKI(Flynt Coal and Neon Katt) of Atlas, RWBY won. And I've found that Sun, Mercury, Yang, Pyrrha, and Penny will be going to the singles rounds with me. This is going to be one heck of a finals.


	7. Vytal Festival, round 3

Team ATMC

Chapter 7: Vytal Festival, round 3

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

Port: "Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" All people that have made it to the finals are all gathered in the arena ready for selection, although Pyrrha doesn't look so good. "Barty, why don't you explain the rules?"

Oobleck: "Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!"

Port: "Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!"

Oobleck: "Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!" Then the random selector thing starts spinning rather fast and eventually it chooses...

Port: "Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!" A puncher vs a kicker... this should be interesting. "Would all other combatants please leave the stage!" I followed the others until we reach the seating area to watch the fight and the arena doesn't have any environmental biomes this time, it just has the single platform floating above the center of the arena with spotlight from above like a good old fashioned wrestling match. "3! 2! 1! Begin!" They clash their first and foot together creating a shockwave through out he whole we get Mercury delivering a large barrage of kicks, Yang firing her shotguns that he dodges, and I the end he uses his boots to fire off a whole tornado of bullets flying through the air and he kicks her into the ground that makes the bullets in the air all drop down on her but it wasn't enough to drop her Aura past 15 percent, it stuck at 16, however all it did was just really tick her off and she used her Semblance to deliver a barrage of rather painful looking punches that completely deplete his Aura. "What a way to kick off the finals!" The arena then returns to normal.

Oobleck: "Yang Xiao Long wins!"

Ruby: "Yeah! You did it, sis!"

Blake: "Way to go, Yang!" That's all I heard from them before we saw what came next: we all see Yang stand face to face in a friendly manner... and then she just punches his leg with a shotgun blast from her gauntlet out of nowhere! He obviously drops to the ground in pain grabbing his leg and Emerald is the first to run to his side after Atlas soldiers and knights surround Yang and then they replay what just happened on the big screen. The paramedics then come and take him away, Emerald still at his side. Later that day the incident was made public on the news.

Lisa: "A terrible tragedy took place this afternoon in the one-on-one rounds of the Vytal Festival Tournament-" cuts to the next scene.

Haven tourist: "I don't know what Beacon's Headmaster is teaching his students, but that was disgraceful! Completely uncalled for!" At that point I just turn off the halo-projector in our dorm room because we all can't help but feel really bad for Yang. The next day General Ironwood comes down to Team RWBY's room to inform them that Team RWBY has been disqualified from the tournament due too Yang's actions. Tonight was the next one-on-one match, Chris, Makayla, and Tyler sat in the audience while I wait in the fighters lobby waiting for the next fighters to be chosen.

Oobleck: "Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!"

Port: "It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina, from Atlas! And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos, from Beacon!" I then proceed to join my team in the audience.

Oobleck: "Fighters, are you ready?" A brief pause as we see both combatants draw out there weapons. "3, 2, 1... BEGIN!" Penny starts dancing with her swords and she and Pyrrha keep clashing the weapons together.

Port: "My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Polendina!" Until eventually Pyrrha starts doing the most damage but then Penny brings a large army of swords behind her but Pyrrha uses her Polarity to push it all back which led to something very bad... the swords strings caught around Penny and it enough pressure to split her into pieces, revealing her true self as an android. Everyone in the coliseum is clearing in shock for this but eventually all the screens go red with a black queen piece displayed and a female voice starts playing through the mic.

???: "This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?" The message cuts there and the screens go back to normal.

Warning program: "Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."

James: "Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic." but the suddenly a giant Nevermore is on top of the coliseums barrier pecking away at it.

Aidan: 'Oh! Way to jinx us all general! 'Oh there's no need for panic!' Well get this James: this is most certainly the perfect time to be panicking!'

Sun: "A Nevermore!?"

Coco: "How did it get past the Kingdom's defenses!?" That's what is like to know!

Ren: "It wasn't alone." Gee, thanks Ren... that certainly helps a lot!


	8. the fall of Beacon

Team ATMC

Chapter 8: the fall of Beacon

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

Things are not looking good from the fact we've got a giant Nevermore on the coliseum and Pyrrha is just standing there still staring at Penny's scraps.

Jaune: "PYRRHA!! Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" And she's obvious in so much shock that she isn't even moving.

Tyler: "What are we supposed to do about this?"

Chris: "Isn't it obvious? We're gonna stay and fight!"

Aidan: "We'll need everyone's help though." And the Nevermore is still pecking.

Jaune: "Pyrrha, please snap out of it!" Then it breaks in and when it lands it makes a large shockwave that makes Jaune and Pyrrha fall to the ground and it shrieks like a crazy bird but as it's shrieking a red blur charges towards it it's Ruby using Penny's sword.

Aidan: "I've got an idea." That was was too my teammates, this next is to everyone. "Everyone! Get out your Scrolls and summon your lockers to grab your weapons! Make sure the lockers land on the Nevermore to ground it!" Everyone does so and the lockers all fly in almost at an instant. They all pop open and we all grab our weapons but the Nevermore wakes up as we're doing so, so Sage and Yatsu preform a dual broadsword decapitation but afterwards we get Griffons up above so Ruby borrows Sun's Scroll to summon her weapon but a Griffon comes down and is shot away by...

Port: "Students! I think it would be best for you to leave."

Ruby: "But we just-"

Oobleck: "Miss Rose! This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it." She grabs her weapon and we all head out.

Ruby: "Let's go!"

Aidan: "Everyone follow Ruby! She lead us all out of this!" As we leave we catch a fight between general Ironwood and an Alpha Beowolf. Once he was done he walks towards a ship but we all stop by him for info.

Ruby: "What's going on!?"

James: "Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some... vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm..." He stops for a brief moment to spot a Creep trying a jump attack but he shoots it down. "...going to take it back."

Jaune: "What should we do?"

James: "You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves."

Aidan: 'And ditch everyone!? Are you kidding!?'

James: "No one will fault you if you leave. Let's move out!" And he's off.

Sun: "I mean... c'mon!"

Jaune: "We can a ship to Beacon!" We all board a ship but as we're flying we see the only command ship left in the air dropped a large quantity of Atlas Knights and eventually we saw Ironwood's drop ship get shot down, that's when Ruby jumped out of the ship and about a minute later we see Ruby riding a locker through the air towards the command ship.

Aidan: "Ok, well Ruby's out sooo. Everyone follow me instead. Once we land we'll be starting an all out attack on the Grimm within Beacon to clear it out and hopefully prevent its destruction! I have a feeling that's what the enemy wants."

Makayla: "But we don't even know who this enemy is."

Tyler: "Well like Jaune said it has to be that woman over the microphone but she's right we don't know who that is."

Aidan: "I think I have a pretty good idea but right now it's just a hunch. The woman she resides from Mistral which is where Haven Academy is, and I swear I've heard that voice before. Put the pieces together and what do we have... a female Haven student with a familiar voice... no doubt about it... it has to be that Cinder Fall chick who leads Team CMSN. I'll bet that little fiasco about Mercury's leg with Yang was just a ruse for her plans too."

Neptune: "Wow that's... actually pretty impressive. This guys smart." And I can tell he's only saying that because he and Sun are official junior detectives and their jealous because I, a person who never became a junior detective or any detective in the first place, figured it out when they didn't.

Flynt: "Were about too land! And it looks like the Grimm aren't the only thing we gotta deal with!" He was right because looking out the window we can see Atlas Knight AND Paladins attacking the school grounds. Once we land and the hatch opens we all simply run out and start eliminating as many Grimm and machines as we can, and we even join up with Weiss Schnee from Team RWBY but before we start fighting the ground starts shaking and a giant dragon Grimm comes out of the mountain outside of the city and it can drop a weird ooze off of it that can spawn more Grimm, but we didn't care because were Huntsmen! And Huntsmen Protect until the end!

Aidan: "CHARGE!" We start doing fairly well against all the Grimm and Atlas Knights but a good few of our melee fighters start getting hammered once we start fighting 2 Atlas Paladins, most of the ranged fighters are giving their all but too no avail.

Neptune: "Uh, this is bad." That's when Team CFVYs Coco got an idea.

Coco: "Well, I guess now's a better time than any. Velvet!"

Velvet: "Really?"

Coco: "Just make them count." The bunny girl walks intimidatingly towards the Paladins ready to fight.

Weiss: "What are you doing!? She's going to get hurt!"

Coco: "Just watch." I can tell already what was going to happen because I always noticed that Coco tends to keep Velvet from using what's in that box of hers, and gosh darn it I was right because the box just started producing holograms of other peoples weapons for her to use. She's summoned Ruby's scythe, Weiss' rapier, Yang's gauntlets, Blake's katana and sheath, Coco's gatling gun, Sun's staff, Nora's hammer, and finally Penny's swords, it did good damage too both Paladins and that last love she did with Penny's swords finished off one of them but the other punched Velvet while her guard was down and knocked her out. "Velvet!" All the ranged fighters go again but then Weiss stars running with her Glyphs towards it and stops in front of Velvet and raises her rapier cowardly but as the Paladin brings its fist down the giant Glyph floating Weiss summons a giant arm with a giant sword which blocks the fist and then the arm uses the sword to split the Paladin clean in half but then a THIRD Paladin comes in!

Sun: "You have got to be kidding me!" My thoughts exactly Sun but then as the starts running towards us it just shuts down which was most likely due to the command ship coming down and about to crash, then all of a sudden Yang meets with us.

Yang's: "Weiss! You're okay! Have you heard from Ruby?" She shakes her head no. "What about Blake?"

Weiss: "She went after an Alpha... and some members of the White Fang."

Yang: "You look for Ruby. I'll meet up with Blake." When she leaves we all meet up at the ship landing dock where found survivors are being loaded on ships by Oobleck and Port. Later on an injured Blake's finally arrives carrying Yang who is missing her right arm.

Chris: "Whoa! Whoa! What happen to you guys? Especially her?" Pointing to Yang. Blake had to put her down and lay down to catch a breather before answering.

Blake: "We just fought a high ranking member of the White Fang named Adam Taurus. If you ever see him do not fight him! His Semblance is where his blade is charged with lots of energy for a dangerous slash which is what happened to Yang." Eventually Ruby came and couldn't believe what she had seen happen to Blake and her sister. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Ruby: "Yang..."

Aidan: 'And now I'm actually glad my little bro never intends on joining a Huntsmen Academy or even Combat School for that matter!'

Sun: "Hey. She's gonna be okay. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale."

Nora: "But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing. Ugh!"

Ruby: "What!?"

Aidan: 'Oh great! Like things aren't over pressuring enough as it is!'

Sun: "Look, guys, that giant Grimm is circling the school! Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go, now!"

Ren: "We're not... leaving! Agh!"

Aidan: 'Yeah sorry to burst your bubble guys but a good of our fighters are injured and already on board the ships.'

Ruby: "I'll find them... I'll find them, and I'll bring them back."

Weiss: "No! We will find them." I cannot believe what I'm hearing right now! "Watch after Blake and Yang. We'll be back."

Sun: "You better be! Idiots." Thank you Sun! Moments later I notice orange flashes coming from the windows of Ozpin's office at the top of Beacon tower and eventually that dragon crashes into the building knocking off the top, but only enough to where only the walls and ceiling of Ozpin's are gone, then about a few minutes later Ruby runs up the tower, make it to the top, and then we see a large white flask come from the tower top which turns that dragon to stone. We all make it to the established safe zone in Vale and Qrow comes in carrying an unconscious Ruby and then he grabs Yang and has an airship take them back to the island of Patch, Weiss' father, Jacques Schnee, comes and takes her back to Atlas and Blake just runs off out of the city into Forever Fall. Later on a bunch of airships come in to take all the students from the other 3 Academy's back, Teams NDGO, BRNZ, and BLCK all head back to Vacuo, Teams FNKI, CPPR(minus one P due to Penny being scraped), HAZL, and WHTE all head back to Atlas, and Teams ABRN, and SSSN head back to Mistral, however only Sage, Scarlet and Neptune left because Sun decided to go after Blake. Teams CVFY, and CRDL and the Beacon teacher will attending the combat school Signal Academy, I don't know what's become of Team JNPR(minus the P because Pyrrha had died while missing). But as for Team ATMC, we all decided to transfer to Shade Academy to finish our education do we joined the Shade students on their ships and once we got there we made an appointment to meet with the Headmaster which was granted and he had agreed to allow Team ATMC to continue from our second semester onward since this whole journey up until now was just our first semester but since the Vytal Festival was the end of the school year it obvious meant that summer break was underway so we'd have to wait until then. Luckily while summer was going the Headmaster was letting students attending Shade participate in missions so we all accepted a few missions so I could tell that this was going to be one heck of a summer.


	9. the Turnabout Terror

Team ATMC

Chapter 9: the Turnabout Terror

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

After the fall of Beacon I had been on a bit of a... personal mission of my own, one that leads to my reasons for taking summer missions. It would also appear that during the summer attending students are allowed to take solo mission so I would solo bounty mission to hunt down various gangs and criminals across Sanus, why bounty missions? You'll see in a moment. During the summer I had also been getting a bit of a... reputation among the criminal world, remember Qrow knowing of my title 'the Turnabout Terror,' yeah well that info got out to the students of the other 3 Academy's during the festival at such my reputation as the Turnabout Terror only continued in Shade but that named has become a fearsome name in the criminal world, and now it's time for my most recently accepted mission. I stand on top of a hill not too far from a group of White Fang members terrorizing 2 innocent human travelers in the grass field just outside of Forever Fall, and the ringleader of this small batch was... him! Adam Taurus. Since the White Fang were at the fall of Beacon and Blake confirmed that Adam was there then he has to have information on what I'm looking for. I walk down the hill and towards the Faunus while their not looking and kick one in the back causing him to stumble and grab one other person and they both fall. When they all notice me a simple Faunus with boar tusk in his face decides to introduce me before I can even speak.

Faunus: "The... the Turnabout Terror! It's Aidan! The student Huntsmen!" Now because of the fact we were changing schools I decided to change my outfit entirely. I still had my long hair and kept letting it loose but I no longer whore that armored green ninja suit, but rather I whore simple sweatpants and a dark green trench coat like Devil May Cry's Dante but like Sun I never whore a shirt underneath, I just let my chest and six pack stay bare.

Adam: "What?" I then draw my Twin Blades and bring down a few single gun users before swinging at Adam who just blocked my swings with his sword half way out of the sheath.

Aidan: "Sword Dance! Gale Blade!" That last strike kept our weapons connected for a few seconds before that Faunus that introduced me and a muscular Faunus with a giant chainsaw dropped down and I jumped back to dodge and now I'm surrounded by a circle of Faunus by I switched to my Scythe for a full circle swing that took them out, then there was ring of them in the air that jumped and coming down but I used an aerial Arte to take them out. "Lotus Flower!" I jumped in the air to where I was in the very center of the ring and swung my Scythe to where it hit them all and once I landed I wasn't expecting that Faunus that introduced me to come from behind and disarmed me of my Scythe and he was certainly excited but he wasn't expecting me to break out my Dual Guns, put them about 5 inches from his face, and hit him with a double charged shot. "Jackpot!" I shoot and it launched him a far distance, he's gonna feel that in the morning. Then that muscular Faunus came up and dropped down his chainsaw, I dodged out of the way and he did it again and after I dodged this time I drew out my own chainsaw, or more accurately a Broadsword with a chainsaw mechanism, I rose it upward to block him from slamming it down again and I activated the saw, both of our saws were going but his was only scratching the paint where mine eventually cut it clean in half and that knocked him to the ground and I slammed my Broadsword on him, saw still going, luckily his Aura was still pretty high to keep him alive but he will be out cold for awhile.

Adam: *sigh* "Why must these idiots always lose to a bunch of kids? Oh well, if you want something done right you gotta do it yourself!" He runs towards me drawing his sword for a slash, I dodge then swing close to the ground but he jumped over it and then I brought my Broadsword in front of me to block his sword, his sword is made of highly concentrated fire Dust so it's almost indestructible so my saw wasn't breaking it unlike the big guys saw but eventually break the hold we had and swing my Broadsword upward to launch him back and he landed on all fours and dropping his sword and sheath behind him, I start walking towards him but he starts using that silver tongue of his. "I'm surprised, I didn't think you'd be that strong. I guess this means the rumors of you killing 100 Grimm at once by yourself wasn't a lie after all." I could tell he was trying to stroke my ego and let my guard down but I wasn't falling for that, instead I just gave a frightening glare. "How now, don't look at me like that. How about you just take it easy..." He was trying to hide it but I could see he was reaching for his sword behind him. "Calm down and... DIE!" He tried swinging his sword upward but I was quick enough to do the with my Broadsword and hit him first which launched him upward and then he landed hard a short distance away from me and his sword stuck in the ground, I then broke out my Scythe and stuck it in the ground in front of him as a threat to scare him and keep him from moving while he was on all fours, all I needed was information on a single person that I know he is in cahoots with.

Aidan: "Do you know Cinder Fall?" That's who I'm hunting down.

Adam: "What did you say?"

Aidan: "She's a powerful fighter who fights with glass and fire Dust in her clothing, I know for a fact that she was the one who led the attack on Beacon. And since the White Fang was there and that there was full confirmation that you were there too, you have to be taking orders from her."

Adam: "You would be right about that but I haven't seen her since the fall of Beacon started. I do know that she fought someone at the top of the tower as there was a bunch of fire coming from the top, but hat white flash turned that giant Grimm to stone, how are so sure that she didn't turn to stone or even die from that flash."

Aidan: "Because the news showed that witness testimony said they saw a girl in a red dress and black hair but her left arm was missing and her lefts eye was a bloody mess, but regardless they saw this woman leave the Beacon courtyard alive. Those injuries that they said she had are most likely her only wounds from that flash, and that means she is still out there causing more trouble."

Adam: "Huh!? Oh come on now." He pushed my Scythe aside and stood up to speak face to face. "Don't tell me you actually believe some vague testimony like that. Like those type are ever reliable. So... you think you can go up against me, high ranking White Fang member Adam Taurus, and just walk away like nothing happene-" as he was talking I pulled my Dual Guns and point them at him.

Aidan: "How about we don't forget who still has their weapon in hand." I lower then and tell him to come on but he then grabs his sword and sheath and transforms the sheath into a rifle, shoots at me, I block with my bionic arm which leaves a smoke cloud in my face and as soon as it clears up he's gone but he left all his comrades here unconscious so I call the Vacuo police force to come and grab them. The airship arrives and they grab the unconscious bodies, that's when a leave and use my new bike to get back to Vacuo myself. Upon arriving I head back to my teams dorm room that the Headmaster had already assigned to us for us to stay before the next semester starts. Chris and Makayla had the same outfits as back at Beacon but Tyler made one change to his usual look: his hoody, it's still short sleeved but now it's red with the Vacuo symbol on it.

Chris: "Any luck?"

Aidan: "All I got was that the Adam Taurus was indeed taking orders from Cinder thus she had control over the White Fang but Adam believes that Cinder may or may not have died from that white flash and he is denying the possibility that she is alive from the witness testimony on the news, saying that it was vague and that those type were unreliable."

Makayla: "Speaking of Adam, where is he anyway?"

Aidan: *sigh* "Unfortunately, he got away after he answered my questions, and he left his lackeys behind so their all the police got."

Tyler: "Darn. I thought you would've gotten him this time. He definitely gave everyone the slip back at Vale."

Makayla: "It may not be long before he leaves Sanus entirely. I took a research mission last month and found that the White Fangs main headquarters near the Kingdom of Mistral which is all the way in the continent of Anima across the sea. It may not be long before he actually goes to Mistral to report in to his High Leader: Sienna Khan."

Chris: "And if he really is in cahoots with Cinder and Mistral is so close to White Fang headquarters, Haven Academy is most likely their next target due to the fact that Cinder and her team CMSN claimed to be from Haven in the first place."

Tyler: "But Haven's Headmaster is smarter than that to let corrupt people fool him into thinking their his students like that. The Headmaster is the only way they could've gotten into the tournament because they have to enlisted as official students of that Academy. So my question is: how did they fool him so easily?"

Aidan: "Well Ozpin and Ironwood didn't seem to notice their suspiciousness at all either, and now he's dead because of that. The local Huntsmen trying to clear out the Grimm in the school found Ozpin's body in the basement and they confirmed it to be Ozpin through forensics and made his death public knowledge on the news as well as that testimony on Cinder."

Makayla: "Then why don't we tell Shade's Headmaster that we wish to move to Haven instead?"

Chris: "Are you forgetting that are parents made us all promise to only go to Beacon or Shade because their both in the continent of Sanus? Our parents want to make sure they can get too us for visits or emergency's as quickly as possible."

Makayla: "Great!"

Aidan: "He's right though. It's not like their gonna let us go to Haven or Atlas now matter how much we try to convince them. Especially since they aren't particularly fond of using tons of money on traveling to other continents, It terms of large sums of money their just fine with using it on our schoolings." Seems like Makayla is the only one with thoughts on leaving the continent.

Tyler: "So what now?" Good question but theirs not exactly much we can do given the circumstances.

Aidan: "I think we should just drop it for now. I wonder how the members of teams RWBY and JNPR are doing right now?" Just then we got a letter through our door.

Tyler: "It's from someone named Taiyang... from the island of Patch?"

Makayla: "Isn't that where Yang said she and Ruby grew up?"

Aidan: "Yeah. What does the letter say?"

Tyler: "Let's see... 'Dear Team ATMC... my name is Taiyang Xiao Long, I am Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose's father. I heard from the girls that you guys were four of their best friends. Yang has been rather down lately so I thought you would like to come down to Patch for dinner tomorrow to help her out, that should give you enough time to get here. See you then... Taiyang.' A dinner invitation huh?"

Chris: "Well... it'd be rude not to accept and it would be nice to see Ruby and Yang again. I doubt we'll be seeing Weiss and Blake anytime soon."

Aidan: "I guess we should get a ship request ready." Well... at least we'll something good out of this summer.


	10. far from over

Team ATMC

Chapter 10: far from over

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

We land in Patch and find the Xiao Long/Rose home and are greeted by a man with dirty blonde hair and wearing clothing that are all different shades of brown with a shoulder pad on his right and a tattoo on his right arm too and he's wearing a cooking apron too, this is most likely that Taiyang guy who sent the letter.

Tai: "Why hello, you guys must be Team ATMC."

Aidan: "Yes sir. Names Aidan."

Tyler: "I'm Tyler."

Makayla: "Makayla."

Chris: "...And I'm Chris."

Aidan: "You must be Taiyang."

Tai: "You can just call me Tai. C'mon in, Yang is upstairs doing nothing."

Makayla: "That doesn't sound like Yang."

Tai: "She's been rather depressed ever since the fall of Beacon. Most likely due to 2 of her best friends dying back there and her arm being sliced. Heck general Ironwood sent a bionic arm made from state of the art Atlas tech today but she's being a little distant to not wear it."

Aidan: "And it her right arm too... just like me."

Tai: "Oh sorry! I didn't mean-"

Aidan: "No it's alright."

Tai: "Anyway... dinners almost ready. Hope you like steak. Yang! Your friends are here!"

Yang: "Coming dad. Hey guys, what's up?"

Tyler: "We're fine but where's Ruby?"

Chris: "Yeah, Tai's been mentioning you only this whole time."

Yang: "Oh yeah, you don't know. Ruby's... not here in Patch anymore, she's not even in Sanus anymore. She, Jaune, Nora, and Ren left Vale and headed for Anima so they can get to Mistral and make it to Haven Academy."

Makayla: "What?"

Yang: "Me, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake had been investigating Roman Torchwick and the White Fang all year up until that Grimm inversion on Vale. And now we know that Cinder was the ring leader of that whole fiasco this whole time, and it would Ruby is the only one out of us who haven't given up on stopping them. Jaune, Nora, and Ren knew she would need help with her whole team split apart like this so they left with her."

Makayla: "Have you heard from her at all since then?"

Yang: *sigh* "Not yet. But I have no reason to worry. Before she left Uncle Qrow promised me that he would follow and look after her."

Aidan: "Well... I guess that's a good sign."

Tai: "Dinners ready!"

Tyler: "C'mon, let's eat." We all sit down at the dining table, eat our steak, and we shared stories too, stories of the missions the four of us have taken the past summer, Tai told stories from his Team STRQ days, Yang just stayed quiet the whole time but let out a few laughs here and there. I was almost tempted to ask about her arm but decided not to press it. After dinner Yang went back upstairs and Tai saw us off.

Tai: "It was nice to have you over."

Tyler: "Thank you for hashing us over."

Chris: "We'll try to visit more before the next semester starts but we are rather busy helping the local Huntsmen of Vacuo take on missions."

Makayla: "And you ever need our help you know where we'll be."

Aidan: "I just have one question: how did you know to send that letter to Shade? We've never met you and Yang was unconscious when we left for Vacuo."

Tai: "The Headmasters of the Huntsmen Academy's and Combat Schools have connections with each other, and with Signal acting as a temporary Beacon their connections are much stronger. Not to mention the students of Beacon who came to Signal confirmed that you went to Shade anyway."

Aidan: "I see."

Chris: "Well... I guess we'll see you later."

Aidan: 'At least I now know that Ruby and them will be dealing with the enemy so I feel better about myself now.' And that has been our story thus far but the fight is far from over since we still have a long way to go beyond graduation.

Chapter 11 may or may not be coming depending on what volume 6 may show.


End file.
